Stupid Games
by StoryReader888
Summary: Jordan always dreamed of being in the Mafia, but she never expected what awaited her when she got the chance. OCxByakuran


**Title:** Stupid Games

**Character:** Byakuran

**Anime:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Lyrics:** "Undo It" by Carrie Underwood

**Warning(s):**

Original Character

Third Person

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I should of known by the way you passed me by, there was something in your eye, and it just wasn't right.<strong>_

_**Now I only have myself to blame, for falling for your stupid games."**_

* * *

><p>Jordan wasn't ignorant of the existance of the mafia. She knew they were real, and even worse than their movie portrayals. Even though she had always secretly wished she could be apart of it all, she knew better; you don't just get into the mafia, it's much more complicated than that. With that in mind, she pushed that dream aside and continued on with her life. She never expected for her dream to come true, in the worse way possible.<p>

It was the beginning of spring in Florida and, already, it was sweating degrees. The birds sang cheerfully, darting from tree to tree as if the intense heat and humidity didn't bother them at all. Small kids were playing in the park, just a few blocks from her house, while the older kids attented school or ditched in the creak behind the houses in her neighborhood. The adults went to work, and the elderly searched for something to complain about.

Jordan was one of the 'bad' kids who skipped school simply because she didn't want to go. Instead of going to the creak like everyone else, she settled for walking around her county until deciding to head over to _Books-A-Million_. She expected to pick up a book or two, get some coffee, and head back to her empty house. She _didn't_ expect to meet fate in the form of a foreign man.

It was a typical Wednesday inside the bookstore. The aura within was quiet and calm, and there were only a few people inside, browsing through their vast collection. Two people were in the cafe portion, one typing away on his laptop while the other read his newspaper. The female worker was wiping off the counter.

Jordan made her way to the back of the store towards the teen fiction section. Her mind of the books, she didn't see the male just a foot away and ended up running into him, making him drop the books he held in his hands.

"I'm sorry!" Jordan bent down to retrieve the books, but froze when a sweet, musical laugh reached her ears. Looking up, her dark eyes locked with violet ones and her breath hitched. This man was beautiful, albeit strange, but beautiful. Other than his striking eyes, he also had pure white hair the same color as freshly fallen snow. It was obvious that he was **not** American. Once she finished gathering his books, she stood and held them out with an apologetic smile. "Sorry again."

The man took the books with a strange smile. "It's fine."

She furrowed her brow. That smile definately bore something off, something that screamed at her to stay away. But she ignored it and focused solely on the man's accent. She knew it - it was on the tip of her tongue - but she couldn't quite grasp it.

"Byakuran," his velvet voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she noticed his hand outstretching toward her.

She smiled, slipping her hand into his own. "Jordan. You're not from around here, are you?"

"Brilliant deduction!" he smiled, violet orbs closed. "I'm from Italy."

Italy! That was it!

"Oh? And what are you doing here?" she asked with a cocked brow. Her curiosity _always_ got the better of her. It'd be her death, one day.

"Just visiting. Perhaps you could show me around?"

"Sure. It's the least I can do after almost bulldozing you," she chuckled, pulling out a piece of paper from her pocket and writing her number down. People always said she was weird for never leaving the house without paper and pen, but who's weird now, huh?

Byakuran said nothing, he simply grabbed the paper and brushed past her. His lips were twisted into a creepy grin and there was something strange flickering through his violet orbs. A heavy chill ran down her back, goosebumps appearing on her arms. What the hell was this strange feeling? Why was her mind screaming at her? And why couldn't she move?

That was the day that Jordan Stone first met Byakuran.

That was the day her life shifted onto a completely different path.

That.. was when it all began.

**»»»»**

As Jordan thought back to that day, she felt the urge to laugh. But it was far from humorous or happiness. She felt bitter at her stupidity. Why hadn't she listened when her mind screamed for her to leave the strange man alone?

There was no point dwelling on it now. No matter how much she wished she could go back and change things, she knew she couldn't. Her fate had been sealed, and there was no changing it.

"Danny-chan ~"

Think of the devil, and he shall appear.

Jordan looked up from her spot on Byakuran's couch, straight into his violet colored orbs. It was funny; she had always believed a devil's eyes would be black or red, or possibly even yellow. But violet? She would of never believed it.

"Whatcha doin', Danny-chan ~?" he asked, smiling sweetly as if he _hadn't _destroyed the world and killed millions of people. How could someone fake innocence? It seemed devils could do _anything_ except for feeling love and human compassion.

"Nothing," she answered quickly. If she kept her answers short, Byakuran would have less of a chance to mess with her mind and twist her words. That was just one of the many things she had learned after spending so many years with Byakuran.

His grin slipped from his face to be replaced by a frown. She was always so difficuly. She hadn't been like that in the beginning. Did that mean it was _his_ doing? The smile returned seconds later, wider than before, and he cocked his head to the side. "Good! You can spend some time with me ~!"

Jordan's lips twitched and she resisted the urge to frown. Hanging out with Byakuran never ended well for her. "No... thanks."

He didn't frown this time. Instead, his grin widened even farther. "You didn't seem to feel that way all those years ago, when you were _soo_ excited to join my family ~"

_That was before I knew it was run by a devil..._ "I'm not feeling well today."

"It's not polite to lie, Danny-chan~" he scolded lightly, his smile still in place. "But, if you don't want to spend time with me, I'll just have to spend it with the Cervello."

Jordan tensed, her hands balling into fists on top of her legs. She _knew_ Byakuran was just messing with her mind, using her heart as leverage to get her to do what he wanted. He _knew_ that she still loved him. He _knew_ how much she hated the Cervello. He _knew_ how jealous she got when he spent time with them. And he _knew_ he could easily use it to his advantage.

Still tense, Jordan stood up with an expressionless face. Byakuran clapped cheerfully before seizing her wrist and pulling her along to where ever the hell he wanted.

Jordan knew deep down in the back of her mind that Byakuran would not hang out with the Cervello unless absolutely necessary. He didn't trust them, and actually found them to be quite annoying. But the single thought that he could do it stopped her from thinking rationally, thus having her wrapped around his greedy little finger.

She couldn'y blame him, though. She could only blame herself for falling for his stupid games. You'd think after going through it so many times, she would of learned her lesson. But some people just didn't learn, not even the hard way.


End file.
